


Cosmere drabble

by Indrel



Category: Cosmere - Brandon Sanderson, Stormlight Archive - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: Angst, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Girls' Night, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, Making Out, Multi, Not Beta Read, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, when I've fulfilled and published more prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-07 11:10:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18871996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indrel/pseuds/Indrel
Summary: A bunch of cosmere related drabbles based on prompts I got through tumblr. Some of them are pure crack.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I recently discovered that not only did my [tumblr blog](https://kaladinisbae.tumblr.com/) turn 1 year a few days ago (14th of may), it also passed 500 followers and I wanted to do something to celebrate that. So I decided to do a prompt game. I answer the asks primarily on tumblr but publish them here too for easy access. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy these short drabbles!
> 
> Prompt for chapter one: 32. “I’m pregnant and I don’t want to lose you.” and 20. “Just shut up and kiss me.” for Dox and The Stick.
> 
> I have to admit that I laughed for like 10 min straight after reading the prompt and I hope you guys like it!

_ Okay, you can do this, just calm down,  _ Dox thought as he paced back and forth, his hands resting on his stomach, stroking the slight bump.  _ Just … just talk to them, you can’t jump to the worst case scenario until you've done that.  _ It didn’t work, his analytical mind - used to thinking through every possibility and creating a plan of action - just couldn’t stop imagining all the ways this could go wrong. 

There was only one thing that Dox was certain about and that was that he wanted to keep the child. 

“I am a stick! [I’m home!]” came the call from the entrance to the house and all of Dox’s efforts to calm down flew out the window. They were here! There was no way he’d be able to avoid this conversation now … unless he jumped out the window. But no he couldn’t do that.

When Dox didn’t answer Stick in the way he usually did they became worried and quickly jumped towards their lover. “I am a stick? [Is something wrong?]”

Dox forced himself to take a deep breath. He’d helped Kelsier take down the Lord Ruler and fought koloss, he could talk with his partner. “We need to talk. You should sit down.”

The way one of the few leaves still attached to Stick quivered told Dox that they had suddenly become nervous. They jumped over to the seating area and Dox followed them. They sat across from each other and Dox stroked his stomach again, like he’d done almost constantly since he found out that he was pregnant.

“I am a stick? [What did you want to talk about?]”

Dox took a deep breath and tried to keep from crying. “I’m pregnant and I don’t want to lose you.”

Stick froze (though it could be hard to tell the difference from their natural stillness). Dox waited for them to say something, anything, but as the seconds ticked by he became increasingly frightened. What if they wanted to break up? He couldn’t do this without them!

“Say something please”, Dox begged and went down on his knees in front of Stick. “I’ll do anything to make you stay, just please don’t leave me!”

Stick seemed to shake themselves from their shock, their leaves fluttering back and forth. “I am a stick. [Just shut up and kiss me.]”

Tears of joy sprung to Dox’s eyes as he carefully picked up his lover and pressed his lips against their bark. His lover wanted to stay with him and their baby. He’d never been happier in his life!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst and fluff with Dalinar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the anon that wanted 13. “Of course I remembered!” with Dalinar and originally published on [my tumblr](https://kaladinisbae.tumblr.com/).

“Where are we going?” asked Renarin and fiddled with his box as Dalinar led him down a corridor in the upper levels of Urithiru. 

The serious mask Dalinar had kept on his face crumbled when he heard how nervous his son sounded. He let a small smile light up his expression as he moved to open a door. “Why don’t you see for yourself?”

“Happy birthday!” came the call from the dozens of people in the room the moment Dalinar stepped aside to let Renarin enter. 

“Happy birthday, son”, Dalinar said to a stunned Renarin. 

“Y-you remembered”, Renarin whispered, staring in disbelief at the birthday party. All of the Kholins, now including Shallan, as well as Kaladin and as many members of Bridge four as possible where here. Lift were somewhere in the room too, probably “stealing” as much food as possible, as well as Szeth. It still felt strange seeing the latter considering their history.

“Of course I remembered!” said Dalinar and pulled his son into a hug. He didn’t comment on the tears that sprung to the boy’s - no not a boy any longer, but a man - eyes. He let him go a moment later and sent him towards his waiting brother with a light shove. Renarin stumbled a step before hurrying forward. 

Dalinar watched with a smile on his face as Renarin got hugged by the members of his family. Navani even gave him a kiss on the cheek. Then Kaladin stepped forward and offered a handshake only to be pulled into a hug by Renarin. Dalinar suppressed a chuckle at how red in the face Kaladin turned. 

In the next moment Dalinar sighed wistfully. He really wished Renarin’s surprise at him remembering something as important as a birthday weren’t warranted, but it unfortunately was. Getting his memories back from Cultivation had revealed to him how much he  _ didn’t  _ remember. Important things. Things like his younger son’s birthdays or achievements. He couldn’t even remember his birth! And he had no one to blame but himself for it. For never being there and neglecting his son. 

He would never be able to make up for all the wrongs in his past. All he could do was make sure to never repeat them and be there for the people he loved from now on.  

Dalinar forced a smile back to his face as he went to join the others in the celebration of Renarin. Within seconds of being surrounded by their excited energy the smile turned into a more genuine thing and when Lift tried to steal the cake Rock had made right under his nose he burst into laughter with the rest of the room. Though the best thing of it all was to see Renarin’s overjoyed smile. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shallan and Jasnah have a girls night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt was 65. “This is girl talk, so leave.” with Jasnah and Shallan as well as Adolin. Originally posted on my tumblr.

The door to the room opened and both Shallan and Jasnah stopped talking to give the newcomer a stern glare. Adolin froze at the threshold. “Um, hi?” He said and waved awkwardly at them.  

Jasnah huffed and straightened her back until she looked regal and intimidating even though she was dressed in only a nightgown and had a facemask on, her long, black hair up in a messy bun. It really wasn’t fair that she still looked just as beautiful. 

“This is girl talk, so leave”, she said with the same authority as when wearing her crown.

“B-but this is my room too?” Adolin somehow managed to make it a questions, almost as if he himself wasn’t certain he belonged in the rooms he and Shallan had shared ever since their wedding. To be fair Shallan did sometimes have a hard time believing it herself.

“I don’t care, go somewhere else”, Jasnah commanded and when she used that voice you just did not disagree.

Adolin was a brave, brave man and maybe a bit foolish - though that’s kinda why she loved him - because he still didn’t budge. “But it’s late and this is where I sleep. What do you want me to do? Go somewhere else?”

“Yes”, this time it was Shallan that spoke and the look he gave her - like a kicked puppy - almost made her regret it. Though in the end she held firm. “Why don’t you go have a sleepover with Kaladin?”

Adolin’s entire demeanor lit up like a sphere during a Highstorm. “That’s an amazing idea, babe!” He laughed as he turned and left the room, the door closing softly behind him. Shallan snorted at his enthusiasm and beside her Jasnah smiled behind her hand.

Jasnah turned towards her with a glint in her purple eyes that immediately made Shallan nervous. “So, how is married life treating you?“

Shallan giggled and blushed a deep red, thinking about everything she and Adolin had been up to since their wedding.

“That good huh?” Jasnah asked with a smirk.

“Oh, shut up!” She was redder than her hair by then and hid her face in one of the many pillows that surrounded them.

“And Kaladin? How is he adapting to the change?”

“I … I don’t know what you mean”, said Shallan immediately and tried to force her blush away through pure willpower. It didn’t work. She was almost tempted to pull the blanket resting around her shoulders over her head too.

Jasnah raised an eyebrow, ever elegant and collected. “You really think I wouldn’t notice your little trio? You literally sent Adolin to ‘sleepover’ with Kaladin only moments ago.”

“I … okay you got me there.” She had really thought they had been discreet with their relationship but apparently not.

“Well as long as your first child have some blond in their hair it really doesn’t matter”, Jasnah said matter of factly.

“Jasnah!” Shallan exclaimed, her face burning.

“What? It’s true.”

“Yeah, but you shouldn’t say it!”

“Very well then, I won’t talk any more about how almost all of Urithiru knows that you, Adolin and Kaladin are constantly sneaking away to secluded corners to ‘talk’”, Jasnah smirked at the way Shallan sputtered.

“You’re the worst!” Shallan exclaimed and threw a pillow at Jasnah, which she caught with ease and put in her lap. It really was unfair how she always managed to look so regal. “Let’s not talk about this any more, please.”

“What do you want to do instead then?”

“Can I please do your hair?” Shallan begged. That long, black hair always made her fingers twitch with the want to touch.

Jasnah sighed. “Fine.”

“Yay!” Shallan immediately moved towards Jasnah and she reluctantly pulled her hair free from the bun and turned her back towards Shallan. Though she could see the small smile on the other woman’s face and knew that if Jasnah truly minded she would have said so. Shallan begun humming as she combed the hair with her fingers, content to just enjoy her friends company.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lift and Shallan creates some trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something-realy-sassy (Typsy123 here on AO3) asked for the prompt 53: Does he know about the baby? And 21: If we get caught im blaming you With Shallan and Lift. I hope you like it!

“If we get caught I’m blaming you”, Shallan whispered as she and Lift tiptoed towards the door standing slightly ajar. From within they could hear the sound of people talking and working. The wonderful smell of cooking food wafted out from the room and Shallan’s stomach growled.

“Relax, I’ve done this a million times before”, Lift said and shot her a toothy grin. Shallan sighed but kept quiet as they continued forward.

They stopped right outside the open door and looked inside the kitchen. It was filled with people cooking food for the dinner this evening. Just a few steps in front och them were a table on which food had been placed in preparation to be carried outside. No one stood between them and the food. It was almost to easy to be true.

And it was of course in that moment that the creature she carried under her dress decided to make a sound. It gave off a loud clicking and chirping sound that immediately drew the attention of everyone in the room.

Lift cursed and before anyone could react she pushed the door opened so it hit the wall with a loud thud and then rushed towards the table as fast as she could. With a little bit of help from stormlight she glided straight up to the table and grabbed hold of as much food as she could carry. The closest kitchen worker lunged for her but missed when Lift turned and glided on her knees towards the door.

“Run!” she yelled and Shallan turned tail. She ran as fast as she could with the creature tucked against her as it was, which weren’t very fast, and Lift caught up to her without problem even though she carried all the food. Behind them they could hear the angry yells of the workers but it didn’t seem like they cared about chasing them.

They ran a bit further just to be sure and stopped in an empty room to catch their breath. The creature made another loud chirping sound and Shallan sighed. She pulled it out from underneath her dress and the axehound puppy happily clicked it’s mandibles at her.

“Does Adolin now about the baby?” Lift asked and nodded towards the axehound. She had begun sorting the food into two piles, one for Shallan and one for herself. One of the piles were noticeable bigger.

“It’s not a baby!” Shallan exclaimed, horrified at the mere notion of having a real baby. “It’s a puppy.”

“Same thing”, Lift said and begun eating the food from the bigger pile.

“Hey, how come you get more food than me?”

“Because I did all the work stealing it.”

“I-”, she couldn’t really argue against that. “Yeah but I have another mouth to feed.”

“Not my fault you decided to have a baby”, Lift said through a mouthful of food.

“It’s not a baby!”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renarin and Kaladin have a talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt was 59 “I don’t want to talk about it.” with Renarin and Kaladin

“How are you?” Renarin asked as he sat down next to Kaladin at an otherwise empty table. 

Kaladin barely spared him a look before his eyes returned to the dancing bridal couple. Adolin and Shallan only had eyes for each other and had huge smiles on their faces as they danced. “I'm fine.”

Renarin frowned. “I may not be the best at social cues but I’ve known you long enough to know that’s a lie.”

Kaladin grunted and turned his face downwards so his long hair covered his face. From him it was almost an admission. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

Renarin breathed in deeply. He had fought thunderclasts without hesitation, he could talk to his friend. “Kaladin”, he said, forcing his voice to be stern. Kaladin looked up at him in surprise. “I’ve noticed the way you and Shallan look at each other.”

“It’s not what you think, I-”

“I’ve also noticed the way you and my brother look at each other”, Renarin said, interrupting Kaladin. He laughed a bit at Kaladin’s flabergaust expression. “Adolin have courted a few men in his past, I know he goes that way too. So I’m telling you, don’t give up yet because you have a chance with both of them.”

Kaladin blushed a deep red and averted his eyes. Renarin couldn’t help but stare. Never before in the time he’d known Kaladin had he seen him blush. It actually made him look his age.”You think so?” Kaladin asked.

“I know so. Just give them a chance to adapt to their marriage before approaching them.”

“B-but isn’t it cheating?” 

“It’s not cheating if both of them are in on it”, Renarin pointed out and Kaladin somehow got even redder in the face. Renarin patted him on the shoulder and rose to his feet. “Think about it at least.”

“I will”, Kaladin promised, his eyes already returning to the dancing couple but now filled with a careful hope. Renarin smiled as he walked away from Kaladin. 

Jasnah stepped up to him the moment he were out of hearing range. “Well?”

“Mission accomplished.”

Jasnah smiled. “Good, part one of the plan is complete. In a week I’ll talk to Shallan and you’ll talk to Adolin. Hopefully the three of them will get together soon.”

“I really hope so too, I’m tired of their pining”, Renarin sighed and eyed Kaladin. Even from across the room the could see the heart eyes he did towards Shallan and Adolin. 

“You, me and all of Urithiru”, Jasnah said and shook her head. “They really are obvious.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adolin and Kaladin gets together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt was 82, Is that my shirt? with Kaladin and Adolin.
> 
> This drabble somehow ended up twice as long as the other. It just ran away with me.

Adolin walked into his room after a long day of strategic meetings, exhausted and really looking forward to some peace and quiet. So when he noticed an unfamiliar uniform hanging over the back of a chair he felt exasperated rather than wary. Was it really too much to ask for some alone time?

He sighed and walked further into the room. The door to his bedroom stood slightly ajar and while he snuck towards it he begun counting down his heartbeats to summon his Shardblade. The moment it appeared in his hand he pushed the door open and jumped in, prepared for a fight. Only to stop short in his tracks. He had prepared himself for assassins, so finding Kaladin posing in front of his mirror was the last thing he expected.

Kaladin yelped and blushed a bright red at being caught in such a situation. Adolin stared in disbelief at him. “Is that my shirt?” he asked and let his Shardblade disappear.

“No…”, Kaladin said, still frozen in the same pose. As if realizing this he quickly put his arms down.

“Yes it is”, Adolin said. He recognised it now. It was one of his more fancy shirts that he never wore because of the codes of war his father made everyone in the Kholinar army follow. It was a shame too since it was a really good looking shirt, a light blue with lace at the collar and sleeves. Besides if it had been Kaladin’s shirt he wouldn’t be trying it on in Adolin’s room. Adolin smiled smugly and leaned against the doorframe. “I thought you didn’t like fashion.”

“I don’t, I only tried it on to see how stupid it really looks”, Kaladin immediately said, but the deep blush on his cheeks betrayed him.

“It’s okay, bridgeboy. You’re not any less manly just because you like fashion”, Adolin said with a laugh.

Kaladin’s face immediately souered and he regretted his words, though he couldn’t tell what about them had caused the change. “I’m not afraid of appearing less manly.”

“Then what’s wrong?” Adolin stepped forward and for every step closer Kaladin took one backwards until his legs hit the end of the bed. He lost his balance, waving his arms around in the air for a second before falling backwards onto the bed.

Oh, Adolin thought, Kaladin wearing my shirt, sprawled on my bed is even hotter than I imagined. He felt a blush creep up his neck.

“It’s just … such a waste. Do you know how much food or medicine I could buy for the price of just this shirt? As a bridgeman that many spheres would have made me able to save several of my men’s lives.” Kaladin sighed and shook his head, still sitting on the bed. He wouldn’t meet Adolin’s eyes. Adolin immediately sobered up.

“It’s okay to enjoy nice things. Especially considering what you’ve been through. It can’t have been easy being a slave and a bridgeman.” Adolin took a deep breath. “I’m sorry for always calling you a bridgeboy, I’ll stop it.”

Kaladin looked up, his intense, dark eyes finally meeting Adolin’s. Adolin had never before realised how beautiful dark eyes could be. “I don’t actually mind the nickname that much. I’m proud of my time as a bridgeman.”

“Alright then, bridgeman”, Adolin said and smiled at the surprised look he received. He took one last step forward and stood at the foot of the bed, almost close enough that his legs brushed Kaladin’s. “You know, that shirt really does look good on you, but I bet it would look even better on my floor.”

Kaladin blushed but at the same time a look of bewilderment settled on his face. He swept a few strands of hair away from his face. His long and vaguely windswept hair. Adolin really wanted to push his fingers through it. “What do you mean by that?”

“I … oh Stormfather”, Adolin sighed and looked towards the ceiling for strength. His heart thundered in his chest but he had to do this. His feelings had been eating at him for far too long. He couldn’t stand it any longer. “I guess I’ll just have to show you.”

Adolin kneeled on the floor in front of Kaladin with barely an inch left between them. He slowly leaned forward, making sure that Kaladin had enough room to pull back if he wanted to. He didn’t. Adolin pressed their lips together in a short and sweet kiss before immediately pulling back. He assessed Kaladin’s face after an reaction and almost gasped at the sight before him.

Kaladin was completely red in the face and his eyes were wide, pupils almost completely swallowing the brown of his iris. He brought a hand up to touch his lips and his breath shook on the way out.

Adolin waited with baited breath for what he would do. Would he get angry and storm out? Would he be disgusted at having another guy kiss him? Maybe he would even be sad, feeling betrayed at his friend having romantic feelings for him. Either way Adolin fully expected to be rejected.

Kaladin gripped his collar and Adolin steeled himself for a punch. So he got caught completely off guard when Kaladin used the grip to pull him closer and smash their lips together. Unlike their first kiss it was far from gentle, with their teeth clashing against each other and noses bumping gracelessly. Adolin didn’t care, it was perfect nonetheless.

Taking a loose grip on Kaladin’s hair - finally - Adolin angled his head to deepen the kiss. He placed his other hand on Kaladin’s chest, over his heart. He could feel it beat rapidly. Kaladin nibbled at his lower lip and when Adolin gasped he slipped his tongue into his mouth. Adolin moaned and enthusiastically reciprocated.

Eventually they pulled back for air, foreheads resting against each other. Adolin smiled at Kaladin and after a moment he got a small one in response. It made his face light up and stole Adolin’s breath away again.

“You should keep the shirt”, Adolin said between breaths. “It looks really good on you.”

Kaladin smirked. “I think I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! At the moment I'm still accepting prompts so if you go to my [tumblr blog](https://kaladinisbae.tumblr.com/) and send me an ask it can appear here too!


End file.
